


This Maybe the End

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bingo, Community: tic_tac_woe, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fill, Religious Cults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Don had lived through many false apocalyptic signs but even he thought this one had merit.





	This Maybe the End

Don sat at his desk trying to ignore the urge to bash his head into his desk until he could forget the contents of the folder on his desk. He was used to seeing all of the typical 'signs the world was ending'. He lived through the weather and earthquakes that were predicted to doom them. As well as sketchy politicians and calendars from long forgotten civilizations. Don had stood tall against each and everyone. He liked to think he was more level headed then the people who believed them.

This time was different. He was pretty that this time the Earth-shaking news really was the sign of an upcoming apocalypse. There was a new cult in town and they had their eyes on one man as their new messiah. That was why Don had been tipped off about them. They were going to teach the world to live by the gospel set forth in "The Attraction Equation". There was credible chatter that they were trying to plan the best way to get Charlie onboard with their plan. They had sent in a few of their smartest members to audit his classes to catch his eye. They underestimated Charlie's ability to pick up on when people were courting him for any reason.

Don worried about what they would do when they realized that his brother was slow on the uptake when it came to people. There was always a small chance that Charlie would be flattered and things would spiral into an even bigger mess. He didn't want to bet on either outcome coming true. He decided that he needed an expert panel of Charlie Eppes experts and knew where to find them. He hoped between their Dad, Larry and Amita they would have a plan by nightfall.

They would agree with him that people that desired to live under Charlie's rule definitely proved the end was nigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the square Doomsday cults on my Tic_Tac_Woe bingo card.


End file.
